Temporary Silence
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda is befelled by an ear infection and grapples with strange happenings in her ordinary world. Author's Note: I'm dealing with this very thing at the moment and it's quite irksome. Update: As of today I'm much better, as is Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

Temporary Silence

Chapter 1

Amanda woke in her bedroom that morning feeling strange. As she looked at her alarm clock she realized it had been going off but she didn't hear it!

Quickly shutting it off she thought maybe she just had to clean her ears out. She never had a problem before but there was always a first time.

Going to her medicine cabinet she found an earwax removal kit and began to work on one ear. Her left ear had been ringing for some reason but in her right was silence.

Maybe she'd caught a cold and that was the reason her ears were stopped up. Shaking her head she then worked on the right ear.

After a few minutes she rinsed both ears out and snapped her fingers to try to hear something but there was nothing but the ringing.

Alarmed she went downstairs to get Dotty!

Dotty smiled and stated to her, "Well, good morning. You just missed the boys leaving for school. Are you going in later for work today?"

Amanda gulped and shook her head at her answering, "Mother, I can't hear you! Something's wrong!"

Dotty led her to a chair and held her remarking, "It's all right, Dear. I'll call Dr. Goodman's office and we'll go straight away. Just sit there for a moment while I call..."

Dotty went to the phone and dialed. Amanda rose from the chair but Dotty motioned her back as she spoke to the person on the other end and after a few moments hung up and dialed again.

While Amanda sat there she tried to think what may have caused her hearing to go. She and Lee had been just doing normal runs during cases lately.

Maybe her training with Leatherneck? She'd just begun her firearm instruction last week. Shaking her head she thought, No, I had protection for my ears.

Just then Dotty tapped her and pulled her up responding to her, "C'mon. Dr. Goodman had a cancellation. Let's get you ready to go. And don't worry about IFF. I called and told them you were going to the doctor but you may be in later."

Dotty helped her get ready and then called a cab for them.

They were at the office in minutes and ushered in by the nurse who took Amanda's blood pressure and pulse and asked questions that only Dotty could answer for her.

After a few minutes the nurse stated to Dotty, "Dr. Goodman will be right in. "

She left the room and Amanda sat on the table looking worried. Dotty came over and hugged her daughter responding, "Don't worry, Darling. I'm sure it's just an infection. It happens, all right? You'll be fine."

Just then, Dr. Goodman came in and Dotty greeted him and sat down in the chair across from the table.

Dr. Goodman asked looking at Amanda, "Understand your hearing is out of whack? Let's take a look and see, hmm?"

He checked both ears and her nose and throat and then took an instrument to check her ears once more. He found very little wax but remarked, "It appears her left ear is infected but her right has a puncture in the eardrum itself."

Tapping Amanda on her knee he came close to her and asked, "Do you recall rupturing your eardrum at any time recently?"

Amanda shook her head commenting sadly, "No. Why is this happening?"

Dr. Goodman responded, "I don't know, but I'll give you a prescription for an antibiotic for the infection. We'll set up an appointment two weeks from today to see how you're coming along. I don't want to do anything else until the infection clears, all right?"

Amanda nodded and then asked, "What about work? Will I be able to go?"

The doctor nodded and stated, "Of course. I see by your file that you work for a film company, correct? There's nothing dangerous about that. But I suggest that you don't go on any trips for a while and of course, no driving."

Patting her shoulder he said, "Take care, Amanda. And don't worry. It'll take time to heal but you'll be fine."

On their way out, Dotty got the scrip for Amanda's meds and she called a cab from the desk.

The cab came a few minutes later and the ladies got in and Dotty instructed the driver to go to the drugstore near their home and to wait while they got the medicine.

Luckily, it took no time at all as Dotty paid for the meds and they went home.

Dotty pointed to the phone and asked Amanda, "Do you want me to call IFF? Do you feel all right to work, Dear?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Ask for Lee Stetson and ask him if he wouldn't mind picking me up, please? I'm going to go change."

Dotty nodded and got on the phone while Amanda went upstairs. Amanda knew they hadn't met before but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't hear well at the moment.

As she finished getting changed she plugged her nose to make her ears pop. It worked somewhat as she was able to hear a little bit from her left ear.

It wasn't perfect but it would have to do for now. She headed downstairs and Dotty responded, "I spoke to Lee and he said he'd be here soon. Now, it's all right if you don't want to work. He said he didn't want you out if it was too much for you, Darling. Did you take your medicine yet?"

Amanda shook her head and saw the bottle on the counter and looking at the instructions took a pill out stating, "It says, one pill twice daily with or without food. Here goes nothing."

She got water after taking the pill and Dotty patted her shoulder and remarked, "I know you're worried, Dear but you'll be all right. I know it."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Dotty went to get it. Amanda looked around for her purse and realized she'd left it upstairs and heading up stated, "I'll be back."

Amanda had gone up for her purse but also to take everything in that had happened that morning. Ear problems were normal she knew, but her mother meeting Lee for the first time when they weren't supposed to know one another? That takes some getting used to, she thought as she headed downstairs once more.

It wasn't fair to put Lee through her mother's drilling but it couldn't be helped...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Temporary Silence

Chapter 2

Amanda met Dotty and Lee at the landing as she came downstairs with her purse.

Shrugging she stated to Lee, "Guess we should go now."

Dotty patted Amanda's arm and replied in her ear, "It's all right, Dear. Lee understands and he'll bring you home whenever you want. "

Amanda nodded and hugged her mother thanking her and went out the front door with Lee saying goodbye to Dotty and following close behind.

As Lee helped her into the car Amanda waited until Lee had situated himself in the car and then sighed.

Lee looked at her concerned and touched her hand asking, "What is it?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shrugged responding, "I just never thought you'd have to meet. I mean, this soon.. or at all really. Gosh, I dunno what I mean-"

Lee smiled at her and remarked, "Hey. I can do normal things once in a while. Why, just the other day I went to the grocery store and picked up dinner for myself with my own money and I didn't have to use an alias. It was strange but exhilarating all at the same time-"

Amanda gulped and got a tissue out of her purse and dabbed at her eyes responding, "It's easy for you to joke about this. Your hearing's fine-"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yes, and yours will be back soon! Please stop worrying about it. Infections happen. Would you have rather been in the hospital with a gunshot wound? They're no fun either-"

Amanda swallowed and queried, "Well, what can I do today? I can't transcribe tapes or go out in the field with you. I've been trying to figure out what caused this but I can't come up with anything."

Lee sighed and patted her hand stating, "Let me call Billy and give him the heads up on this. It'll be all right, Amanda. Oh, do you need your meds?"

Amanda shook her head answering, "No. I don't need another dose until tonight."

Lee nodded and started the car and pulling away from the curb dialed Billy.

Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee replied, "Billy, it's me. Listen, Amanda's got an ear infection and doesn't go back to the doctor for a couple of weeks. She can lay low in the office for a while, right?"

Billy nodded commenting, "Of course. I've got plenty of filing she can do. You coming with her now?"

Lee nodded and responded, "Yeah. She's okay, just a little disappointed that she has to stay in until she's all clear."

Billy agreed remarking, "Absolutely. Tell her we'll see her soon."

Lee stated, "Right. Thanks, Billy."

Lee then hung up and remarked to Amanda, "He says you can do filing for the time being."

Amanda rolled her eyes and muttered, "Terrific."

Lee responded, "If you want, I can have Francine mess up your file system so you won't get too bored-"

Amanda glared at him and retorted, "Don't you dare! Do you know how long it took me to clean it up after we played Possum?"

Lee blanched at the term for the Agency having to pack up when Billy was kidnapped and swallowed stating, "Uh, sorry. Just kidding."

Getting on the expressway toward D.C. finally Lee thought, This will be a long day...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Temporary Silence

Chapter 3

As Lee pulled the car into the Agency parking lot and parked in his space that morning he turned off the car and looked at Amanda stating, "Now, just take it easy today. Don't worry that you can't hear everything. I'll let you know if there's anything important we need to go over, okay?"

Amanda half smiled and nodded replying, "Thank you, Lee. I hate to be such a bother."

Lee shook his head as they both got out of the car and answered, "C'mon! You're not a bother, all right? You have an infection that will clear up soon-"

But Amanda wasn't paying attention as she saw Leatherneck coming out of the building and went towards him calling to him.

Just then a car came near and Leatherneck pulled Amanda out of the way just in time!

It was Ephraim Beaman who slammed on the brakes and yelled, "Geez! I almost clocked you, Mrs. King! What the hell?!"

Lee rushed over as Leatherneck was making sure Amanda was all right and yelled to Beaman, "What's the idea tearing in here like that! Go park, Man!"

As Beaman drove to his area Lee sighed and remarked to Amanda, "Let's get you inside, huh?"

When Amanda came into the foyer of the Agency Mrs. Marston responded, "Gentlemen, the password please?"

Leatherneck muttered, "I already gave it to you earlier. I'm going out-"

As he turned to leave Amanda grabbed his arm and stated, "Wait! I wanted to ask you. Did my hearing loss have to do with the firearm practice we started the other day?"

Leatherneck gave her a peculiar look and shook his head querying to Lee, " No wonder she almost got hit out there. What is she talking about?"

Lee waved him on responding, "Nah, go on. She has an ear problem right now and thought the gun practice did something. It's okay. See you later."

As Leatherneck left Amanda fumed at Lee, "It could have happened that way! Guns are super loud!"

Lee sighed and responded, "They don't cause an ear infection. Let's get to the office-"

He turned to go to the elevator with her but Mrs. Marston asked, "The password, please?"

Lee cleared his throat and chuckled, "Oh, yeah... uh, it's-"

Amanda spoke up then stating, "Crapshoot."

Mrs. Marston smiled as she handed Lee and Amanda their I.D.'s and remarked, "Have a nice day."

As they headed for the elevator Lee called back to her, "I would've gotten it in another minute, you know."

But all he heard was Mrs. Marston chuckling as the doors closed!

Lee shook his head and asked Amanda, "Okay. How did you know the password when I didn't get a chance to tell you yet?"

Amanda sighed commenting, "Because of the way the day has turned out already. It's a crapshoot! Anything that could happen is happening so we just have to go with it."

Lee found it difficult not to go with Amanda's brand of logic at that moment as it actually made sense but he was not about to let her know that!

As they got off the elevator Lee put his hand at the small of Amanda's back and remarked, "Let's go see Billy."

Lee knocked at the door and Billy waved them in and as they came in and sat down Francine entered querying to Amanda, "Are you all right? I heard what Beaman did-"

Billy cut her off querying, "What happened?"

Before Amanda could answer Francine stated, "Beaman nearly mowed Amanda down in the parking lot-"

Billy bewilderedly responded, "What? How did that happen?"

Just then Beaman was at the door and knocked before coming in and then seeing Amanda stated, "I have a solution to your hearing problem, Mrs. King. Charades!"

Lee muttered, "Aw geez! What are you talking about, Beaman?"

Beaman put up a hand and remarked, "Please allow me to demonstrate-"

Francine guffawed and commented, "This oughta be good for a laugh!"

Beaman shrugged at Francine and replied, "Look. Just because you grew up with games like cribbage and pinochle, don't poke fun at something you don't understand-"

Francine stonily answered, "How about backgammon? I've been told on more than one occasion that I'm quite good at that one. Eh, Lee?"

Lee blushed a crimson red at her and swallowed hard stating, "Beaman, get on with it already! We have work to do."

By this time, Amanda had enough and stood up to "play" Beaman's game!

Beaman smiled and stated, "See? She likes my idea already! Now, here we go.."

Amanda began acting out with her fingers as if something was irritating them.

Beaman remarked, "First word. Um, sticky?"

Amanda clapped her hands and then went over to Billy's desk to look around and Billy responded questioningly, "What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda found a Post-it note picked it up and placed her middle finger on it and pointed it at Beaman to finish the game!

Billy, Lee and Francine laughed heartily at Amanda's meaning as she left the office leaving Beaman feeling humiliated!

Beaman stated, "All she had to say was no thank you!"

Billy wiped his eyes and cleared his throat responding, "I'm sure she appreciated the thought Efraim but nice try anyway. All of you dismissed!"

When they all filed out of Billy's office Lee queried to Francine, "Could you go see if Amanda is in the Ladies room? I'm gonna see what files I can get for her."

Francine nodded and stated, "She did look perturbed, didn't she?"

Lee nodded and answered, "She knows we all care but this ear thing's really getting to her, you know?"

Francine shrugged stating, "Yeah, we do. I'm not sure where Beaman's head was at, though."

Lee shook his head and commented, "It's somewhere none of us has been, that's for damn sure."

A few minutes later Francine entered the Ladies room and remarked loudly, "Amanda, are you okay? Lee wanted me to see if you were-"

One of the steno girls came out of a stall and pointed to the far end one and shook her head sadly responding,"I tried to talk to her but she's so weepy. That's not like her at all, is it?"

Francine answered lightly, "No. Bad morning, I guess. Go ahead out, Julie. I'll stay with her."

Julie looked at her strangely and asked, "Are you sure?"

Francine rolled her eyes. Her reputation was folly for everyone apparently and she replied, "Despite what you and everyone else thinks, I can be caring when need be. Now, go!"

Julie left hesitantly wondering if she should let Lee know. As she headed back to her desk she shrugged thinking, No. I think Amanda King can hold her own with that one, unlike previous others who actually quaked in her presence!

It was Mrs. Marston that told Julie early in the girl's first week two years ago that Francine revealed her father's business sense in dealing with anyone was to be direct and commanding so she'd be taken seriously in a man's world.

But what Mrs. Marston never told Julie was that Francine indeed had a vulnerable side to her that was rarely shown unless she was provoked in some way.

And it was rare when anyone saw that side to Francine Desmond.

As Julie got to her desk Lee saw her and queried, "Do you know if Amanda's okay?"

Julie stated without wavering, "She's fine. She and Miss Desmond are talking and should be out shortly."

Lee nodded and remarked as he went to sit at his desk, "Thanks."

Hmm, Julie thought as she glanced at Lee from time to time as she went through Crypto sheets. What is it about Mrs. King that has him so.. distracted lately? It was just a year ago when he wouldn't even give her a second thought, but now?

Shrugging, she went back to concentrating on her work.

Meanwhile Francine was sitting outside the stall Amanda was in and trying to coax the woman out.

She asked Amanda, "You handled Beaman pretty well in Billy's office. Why the tears?"

Amanda sniffed and shook her head responding, "You're perfect at everything-"

Francine chuckled loudly at that statement and answered, "Honey, where did you hear that? If I was so perfect, then why did I get the old heave-ho right before my wedding?"

Amanda was stunned and commented, "I don't know. I mean, I didn't know! Gosh, I didn't hear about that. I'm so sorry-"

Francine sighed and remarked questioningly, "Well, we're here about you. So, let's see. You have an ear infection which can be fixed, correct? You can't hear very well right now but that's nothing to really stress about. All you have to do is let us help you for a while, right? So what's your problem, really?"

Amanda gulped as she felt tears come to her eyes again and remarked sadly, "Well, I'm used to helping people including my own family. So when I get sick or overwhelmed with things and I can't do something, I feel like I let them down. Also, the ringing in my ears is driving me a little batty at the moment-"

Francine put up a hand and replied distractedly, "Wait.. you're not using toilet paper for your nose, are you?"

Amanda sheepishly shrugged and responded, "Well, I don't have tissues with me. They're in my purse and-"

Then she saw a packet of tissues come toward her with Francine commenting, "That paper ruins your nose. Try these. Now blow and tell me what else I can try to do to get you the hell out before Lee comes in here. And you know he will."

Amanda blew her nose and then stated calmly, "Um, nothing really. Just-just talking with someone about it helps, though. Thank you, Francine."

Francine nodded slowly and then got up. Heading to the sink she fixed her skirt and washing her hands she commented, "Any time. Um listen, if you ever need a stress reliever I have a cocoa stash in my desk drawer that you're welcome to."

Amanda got up and slowly came out and smiling at Francine queried, "You-you drink cocoa?"

Francine made a face and groaned at her stating, "Of course not! I'm talking candy bars! Cocoa's for old people...and you. Listen, fix your face. we gotta get back."

Amanda finished washing her hands and face and Francine held her back from the door for a moment and narrowing her eyes remarked, "You and I never had this discussion and if anyone asks we'll deny it all. You understand, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded with a serious look stating, "Of course, Francine. But you know I'm here as well if you need to talk or anything, right?"

Francine gave her a halting look and replied lightly, "Uh, sure. But I'm fine. Let's go."

Amanda shook her head as she and Francine left the Ladies room and getting back to her desk she thought, What's so wrong with confiding in someone once in a while?

Lee was coming out of the conference room and half smiled at her asking, "Um, everything okay?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "Right as rain! Let's get some work done."

As Amanda pored through the files on her desk Lee sat at his desk and watched her curiously. He then smelled the coffee in his cup and shaking his head thought, No. This smells normal. But whatever those two talked about in the Ladies room was not.

He shrugged thinking, Ah, well. As long as Amanda was feeling better in a sense, that's all that mattered.

Shaking his head again he thought, Whoa, Stetson! What could you be thinking about here? She's just a co-worker. Nothing more! Yeah okay, you're friends, but that's it! Isn't it?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Temporary Silence

Chapter 4

Dotty answered the phone the night before Amanda was to see Dr. Goodman about her hearing loss and whether the antibiotic was working by the second week.

So far, Amanda still had ringing in the ears and was getting more and more frustrated. All attempts by Dotty to console her were well-meaning but Amanda knew she couldn't understand what she'd truly been through.

The nights she'd cried herself to sleep worrying that she'd somehow had done something to herself inadvertently to cause this situation.

She continued to try popping her ears to hear something but it would only last a few moments before becoming silence once more. If anyone were to talk to her, they'd have to stand close to her left side so she could understand some of what they would say to her.

She was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine when Dotty tapped her shoulder gently and looked at her responding slowly, "We still have the appointment for tomorrow Dear, but Dr. Goodman had a conference to attend in Bryn Mawr, PA and couldn't get out of it. He has talked over your case with a colleague of his at Galilee General who's going to see you instead. It's Dr. Tisha-something or other. I can't pronounce the name. Anyway it's the earliest appointment I could get so we're still on."

Going to sit beside Amanda Dotty remarked gently, "I know you're worried Darling but as I've already tried to tell you you're going to be just fine, all right? You did nothing to cause this, hmm?"

Looking at her watch she then kissed her cheek and commented, "I'm going up, okay? Are you coming soon?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded slowly stating, "In a bit. But I'm okay Mother, really."

Dotty hugged her and responded, "I know you are, Sweetheart. Oh, I talked to the boys earlier. They're having a great time with Joe in Florida and they miss you terribly but I explained your situation to Joe so he told them what was wrong. But they said to tell you they love you and they'll see you in a few weeks, all right?"

Amanda answered with a nod and kissed Dotty replying, "Thank you, Mother. I'll see you in the morning."

Dotty got up and stated, "Have a good rest, Darling."

Amanda watched her head upstairs and shook her head. What she wouldn't give to hear those boys of hers argue right now or tell her that they loved her!

Shrugging she got up to make herself some tea and then went out to the patio with her mug and sat on the bench looking out at the yard remembering when she was teaching the boys about baseball..or what she knew of it.

It had been hard being both parents to the boys but they adjusted eventually to the divorce and things just went along into a sort of rhythm for a while.

Shaking her head she then recalled how starting her new job at the Agency had turned her world inside out for a while trying to keep all her stories straight to her mother.

And from a distance near the gazebo watching her was the very man who'd started her crazy adventures!

Lee had watched this person turn from a strong confident self reliant woman that he knew she always was, to this. A shell of her former self.

It killed him seeing her this way and wished upon the heavens that he could take away her anguish and fear.

Sitting on the bench inside the gazebo then he stated, "God, I don't ordinarily do this. You know I haven't done anything religious since Mom and Dad died. But I'm asking you to please help Amanda now. Her family needs her back and I... Well, those cases don't solve themselves, you know-"

Just then Amanda was there and it startled him! He gasped looking at her and asked, "What are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

Amanda shrugged grinning and responded, "Uh, I'm okay. Who were you talking to? I couldn't hear much but your mouth was definitely moving. So, what're you doing here this time of night?"

Lee looked at his watch. It was close to 11:30 and he cleared his throat and shrugged stated carefully, "Uh well, the stars don't look the same at my place from my balcony and you always talked about how clear they are on a night like this when you take the boys camping so I-"

Amanda cleared her throat after chuckling and answered, "Wait a minute! You came all the way over here to see stars of all things?"

Sighing she remarked lightly as she shook her head, "Lee Stetson, why don't you just admit you're worried about me, huh? You don't have to be embarrassed at all to show any human emotion. Just say it for heaven's sake-"

Lee groaned as he got up from the bench and commented, "All right! I was worried, okay? Now, let me walk you back to your door-"

But Amanda shook her head and sat down on the bench answering, "Not yet. As long as you're here I might as well tell you how I'm really feeling about all this."

She sighed deeply and swallowed hard responding, "I'm real scared that I won't hear again, Lee-"

Lee knelt in front of her and shook his head stating, "But you will. You have to believe that, Amanda-"

Amanda tearfully replied, "Why? Because you and my mother say so?! I...I haven't been sleeping all that well. In fact, a few nights I've cried myself to sleep because I'm that upset about it. You all just don't realize how hard this has been on me. I know it's been hard on you that you all have to raise your voices a bit and yes, it's tiresome. But imagine not hearing your own child's laughter or an alarm going off to tell you it's time to get up for work, or-"

Lee swallowed hard as he joined her on the bench pulling her gently to him and speaking into her ear, "Or your mother telling you she loves you, right?"

Amanda nodded furiously and cried, "Yes!"

With that Amanda sobbed and Lee just held her letting her cry all her pain out and when she was finally spent he gently kissed her temple and stated, "I know this is an old cliche' but if I could trade places with you, I would."

He gave her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes and shaking his head he remarked, "It's not the same out in the field lately. I want an opinion on how to approach a lead on a case but there's no one to argue with. No one to check up on when she doesn't stay where she's supposed to. It's...boring."

Amanda laughed suddenly and gulping responded, "Wow... you actually miss me out there, don't ya? Well, maybe I can teach Francine a few of my habits that supposedly annoy you and work won't seem so dull any more-"

Lee held up a hand and retorted gently, "Whoa, whoa! I'm not about to retrain anybody just so you can have fun. Do you know how long it took me to break you into the system? Nothing doing!"

Amanda sighed and smiled. Getting up she shrugged and stated, "Worth a shot. Wanna walk me back now?"

Lee smiled back at her and got up. Taking her hand they walked slowly and Amanda stated, "Thanks for letting me lose it for a minute. I guess I needed to get it out, you know?"

As they reached the door Lee squeezed her hand and gently replied, "Hey... I'm here any time you want to talk it over. I know you're scared but you will be okay. I promise, huh?"

With that they hugged and then let go after a moment with Lee remarking, "I'll call tomorrow to see how everything went. Goodnight."

Amanda then watched him go out behind the gate and then went inside with her empty tea mug locking the door and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Dotty had been watching the entire scene from her bedroom window and thought questioningly, I see they're more than co-workers. I know she obviously needed someone else to talk to, but why did he come skulking in the backyard instead of coming to the front door like a normal person? Was she trying to hide him? Why for heaven's sake? Besides, I already met him. Was there some reason she didn't want me to know about him to begin with?

Shrugging, she went back to bed hoping tomorrow would bring good news for her daughter...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Temporary Silence

Chapter 5

Amanda and Dotty arrived at the Arlington Medical Center on time for the appointment and only waited a few moments until they were called back.

The nurse took Amanda's vitals and wrote down Amanda's symptoms in the exam room and told them Dr. Tisha would be there momentarily.

The nurse explained that patients called the woman Dr. Tisha because her last name was difficult to pronounce.

As the nurse left the room Dotty shrugged stating to Amanda, "Makes sense."

Amanda shook her head at her mother as the doctor entered.

Greeting both Amanda and Dotty she remarked looking at her chart, "So how long have you had this and have you had it before?"

She then noticed Amanda cupping her left ear and apologized saying she would speak louder for her.

Amanda remarked, "I've never had this before, Doctor. I woke up with it a couple of weeks ago. Nothing in the right ear and a little sound in the left with a lot of ringing and I've also had earaches."

Dr. Tisha nodded and as she checked both of Amanda's ears she commented after a moment, "Well, you have no earwax buildup. It says here you had an infection in the left ear?"

Amanda nodded responding, "Yes and I took all of the antibiotic prescribed. Do you know why the right ear is blocked?"

Dr. Tisha shook her head sadly and replied, "No, I'm afraid I don't. But let me get you a referral for an ENT. You are insured?"

Amanda sighed answering, "Yes, of course."

Dr. Tisha smiled and stated, "I'll be right back."

Amanda sighed again as the doctor left the room and commented to her mother, "Well, this is ridiculous-"

Dotty patted her arm and responded, "Darling, don't fret so. We will get it fixed. Whatever it is, all right? Please stop."

The doctor came back with an ENT's referral and the address remarking to Amanda, "He'll be expecting your call for an appointment. I'm sorry we couldn't figure this out."

Amanda shrugged and thanking her walked out of the office with Dotty and went to her car. Dotty had been learning to drive and recently got her permit so she was able to drive as long as Amanda was with her.

When they arrived home, Dotty called the ENT's office and tried to get the soonest appointment but was told it would be two weeks until Amanda could be seen.

Dotty nodded and shrugged asking, "Well, I'll take any day you have open. Do you have a morning slot?"

The receptionist shook her head and answered, "Again, I'm sorry but the only day is a Tuesday and it's 3 PM. We were told from Dr. Tisha that it was an urgent visit and that Mrs. King would also need an audiologist. Dr. Harte is very booked up so if you'd like this time, I'll put you down but otherwise unfortunately it will be at least another week or so to wait-"

Dotty stated quickly, "We'll take it, please. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

Hanging up she muttered, "I swear, I'm going to call or write someone about this! Amanda was right! It is ridiculous waiting like this-"

The phone rang and Dotty picked it up remarking, "Hello?"

Lee answered, "Hello, Mrs. West. It's Lee Stetson. I was just calling to find out how it went at the doctor today for Amanda."

Dotty half smiled and replied sadly, "Not well, I'm afraid. The doctor couldn't find out the exact trouble so we're seeing an ENT in a couple of weeks. Apparently, ENT's are very booked up these days. I'm sure that Amanda would appreciate your concern however. It was very thoughtful of you to check on her."

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "It's okay. I told her I would be calling. Is she right there with you now?"

Dotty looked around the family room and shook her head commenting, "Well, she was. I guess she went upstairs. Why?"

Lee smiled and answered, " I wonder if you can help me a bit. I wanted to ask her to have dinner with me tonight to celebrate our latest documentary premiere. It's at Martin's here in Georgetown."

Dotty smiled and replied, "I'll go get her and you can ask her. Please hold on, hmm?"

Lee chuckled answering, "Okay, sure."

Dotty put down the phone and hurried up the stairs to Amanda's room. Finding her laying on the bed she tapped her shoulder and stated into her ear, "You have a phone call. C'mon, sit up now."

Amanda sat up but shook her head remarking sullenly, "I can't hear, remember?"

Dotty sighed and responded firmly, "Amanda Jean, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on this phone! You can hear a little from your left side! I will be right here to decipher whatever you have trouble with. It's Lee and he's waiting. C'mon."

Amanda picked up the receiver from her phone and Dotty answered, "Lee, she's being a bit stubborn so what do you need her to do?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Oh, boy. Well, tell her I'll ask her something and all she needs to do is nod yes or shake her head no at the question and then you tell me if I have a date for tonight."

Dotty giggled answering, "Oh, I can surely do that. Just a moment."

She held the receiver and commented, "Lee just wants to ask you something. You listen and then give me a signal of yes or no with that head of yours, all right?"

Amanda nodded slowly and Dotty smiled into the receiver and stated, "She's ready."

Dotty then held the phone to Amanda's ear as Lee asked the question.

Swallowing hard as tears came to her eyes Amanda nodded and Dotty kissed her forehead and remarked, "You have a date. What time?"

Lee looked at his watch responding, "I'll pick her up at five. The reservation's at six. Tell her I'll see her soon. Goodbye, Mrs. West."

Dotty smiled and stated, "Goodbye Lee, and thank you. This is just what my girl needs."

Hanging up Dotty asked, "Well, can I get a smile from you now, Missy?"

Amanda smiled and hugged her mother. Dotty held her responding gently, "It really won't be that much longer, all right? But you must be patient, hmm? Now, go get ready..."

Dotty went downstairs while Amanda was getting changed and went to make tea stating, "I don't know how that man came into her life but believe me God, I'm truly grateful..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Temporary Silence

Chapter 6

As Lee and Amanda pulled up to the curb at Martin's Tavern Lee shook his head and groaned looking at the crowd at the entrance and stated finally, "Well, at least I made a reservation. Look, you get out and just wait for me at the door, okay? I'm just gonna go find a parking spot."

Amanda was unsure but slowly nodded and got out. As soon as she got near the door however, she was hustled in by Julie and a friend of hers!

Julie spoke loudly because of the noise but it still sounded muffled as she asked, "Was that Mr. Stetson dropping you off? Who are you meeting here?"

Just then the hostess responded to Julie, "Your table's ready."

Julie commented, "Oh, thank you. See you later, Amanda!"

All at once people were milling about and the noise was frightening to Amanda as she tried to make her way to the entrance once more.

The crowd jostled her a bit as she tried to get to some free space! She then felt someone grab her arm and she whipped around with her purse, but it was Lee!

Grabbing her arm and pulling it down he stated firmly, "Hey, it's me! Relax! Stay with me. Our table's in the back. C'mon."

As they sat the waiter asked for their drink orders and Lee gave him both of theirs and the waiter quickly jotted them down and left.

Lee smiled at her and replied, "I'll bet it's been a while since you were here last, huh?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yeah. Joe and I came here after he had his bar exams. I forgot how loud it was, though. Why this place?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "What do you mean, why? I thought you could use a night out considering what you've been through lately. I thought it would be nice, that's all."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Of course. It's very nice, but it's loud and things sound a bit muffled to me right now. Don't get me wrong. I do appreciate it, but-"

Lee then realized that she felt self-conscious about her hearing situation and as the waiter returned with their drinks he remarked, "Uh thanks, but we have to go. Could you just bring the check when you get a chance?"

The waiter nodded and shook his head as he left.

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Oh, Lee! I didn't mean we had to leave for heaven's sake! It's loud, but I can adjust. The noise will die down eventually-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "No. I'm sorry. I should have thought this thing through. It's hard enough for you to hear as it is. Tell you what. Why don't we just get a to-go order and take it back to my place, okay? Besides, if I take you home now your mother's bound to be suspicious and ask us what went wrong. We'll finish our drinks while we wait for the order and then we'll go, huh?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shrugged replying, "I feel just awful about this. Really. We can stay. Look, you've had this planned out for tonight-"

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Julie heading their way and said quickly, "You know on second thought, why don't we just go?"

Lee was baffled and asked, "What's going on?"

Amanda gave him a signal that they'd been spotted by someone and as Lee turned his head he saw Julie coming over and looked back at Amanda and sighed responding, "Great."

Julie stated, "Hi, Mr. Stetson. Gosh, I didn't think you'd be here tonight. I thought Amanda was meeting someone-"

It then dawned on her suddenly that the two might want to be alone! She had that vibe all day at the office and then stated to her friend, "C'mon, Terri. We gotta go. I've gotta get up early."

Before her friend had a chance to protest, Julie had yanked them away!

Lee cleared his throat and chuckled uncomfortably commenting, "Gee that wasn't embarrassing at all, was it?"

Amanda shrugged and lightly remarked, "Oh, no. Not at all. You know, a to-go order sounds good. Let's check the menu.."

Soon the two were back at Lee's place and he asked, "How about some wine while I heat up our food?"

Amanda smiled as she followed him into the kitchen and answered, "That would be nice. Let me get some glasses out."

As she got them out of the cupboard she asked, "Any particular wine you're in the mood for?"

Lee thought carefully and then smiled stating, "Yeah. How about anything from '83?"

Amanda returned the smile responding, "You got it. A nice Merlot maybe?"

Lee chuckled and replied, "Perfect."

As Amanda was getting the wine from the bar area she stated, "Lee, I think we have to talk about what happened at the restaurant. About Julie."

Lee sighed as he put the food in the oven and timed it. Coming back into the living room he answered, "Amanda, we have nothing to explain to anyone! We work together yes, but we're also friends and as such if we wanna have dinner together then it's only our business. No one else's, okay?"

Amanda nodded and then remarked, "Did she say anything to you about earlier today when I was in the Ladies room?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "Only that you and Francine were talking but that you were fine. Why?"

Amanda quickly stated bringing the bottle over to him, "Uh, no reason. How's this?"

Lee glanced at it and distractedly answered as he watched her expression, "Fine. I'll pour."

As he filled her glass he asked, "Anything you wanna talk about concerning Francine?"

Amanda shook her head stating lightly, "No, why would I? We're hardly bosom buddies-"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Yeah I know that, but-"

Amanda changed the subject commenting, "We were talking about Julie, remember?"

Lee sighed and answered, "A-man-da!"

Just then the oven timer went off and Lee shook his head remarking, "Don't forget where we left off, hmm?"

As he went into the kitchen Amanda thought, Saved by the oven...

She then chuckled and Lee hearing the laugh queried, " What's up?"

Amanda cleared her throat and shook her head stating, "Uh, nothing. Do you need any help in there?"

Lee took out the meal and groaned remarking, " No, but I forgot to order salad with the steaks. Is that okay?"

Amanda came in to help anyway and got the plates out that they'd need along with the untensils and napkins and waved the comment away answering, "Oh, that's fine. I didn't want salad anyway. Smells delicious, by the way. "

Getting everything out Lee gestured toward the dining room and remarked, "After you."

They sat down and began to eat. As they progressed through their meal every so often, Lee would glance at Amanda as if he wanted to say something and then he'd think better of it until finally Amanda sighed and put down her fork stating quizzically, "Okay. What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth or a hair out of place or-"

Lee shook his head laughing as he answered, "N-No! In fact, you're one of the most put-together women I've known in a while. But I do have an observation about you I'd like to make-"

Amanda groaned and stated, "Oh, boy! Here it comes. What?"

Lee cleared his throat and remarked lightly, "It's nothing bad mind you, but for someone who hasn't been at the Agency that long-"

Amanda answered slowly as she looked at him. "Go on."

Lee sighed as he commented carefully, "Well, you have the " Avoidance Pattern" down pat and I'm just wondering if you've been practicing it somewhere, that's all."

Amanda was bewildered as she looked at him and shaking her head queried, "Lee Stetson, what on earth are you talking about?"

Lee responded, "Well, it's sort of like a hide and go seek game where agents try to find suspects in a case and keep coming up empty with false leads. Or like what you just did when we were talking? Perps don't like to be interrogated so they run us around with double talk or change the subject onto something that has nothing to do with what we need. See what I'm getting at?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and remarked, "No, not really. How was I doing that whatever-it-is-you called it?"

Lee answered, "Avoidance Pattern. We were talking about Julie and then you brought up the Ladies room which led me to assume you wanted to talk about Francine for some reason. But all of a sudden, you did a one-eighty and went back to the Julie thing! Now is there something you don't think you can share with me about Francine because remember, I have known her a bit longer than you have so-"

Amanda threw up her hands and stated, "It was nothing! She just wanted to see if I was okay from the parking lot and from Beaman's stupid game! Besides, don't act like you didn't send her in there! I'm not her favorite person anyway so I'm sure it was a chore for her to make nice with me! Now, can we please drop it?"

Lee nodded slowly and replied, "Sure. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-"

Amanda shrugged and answered quietly, "Oh, you didn't. Just the fact that Julie saw us there together. You know people might think something's up with us at work and start talking-"

Lee remarked mockingly, "Oh, look! Lee and Amanda are friends and they went out to dinner! Call a press conference now-"

Amanda got up angrily and went to get her coat and purse stating, "Fine! If you don't want to take this seriously-"

Lee gently pulled her back bringing her to the couch remarking, "C'mon, sit down."

Shaking his head he looked at her after she sat and commented, "Do you know that you and I have been rumored about since you first joined the Agency?"

Amanda replied, " We have? But I really didn't join. I was sort of recruited by you-"

Lee shrugged answering, "Okay, whatever. The point is it's that it's a rumor mill. If I believed half of what went through that mill, I'd be seeing Pfaff a lot. Please don't repeat that statement to anyone because I'll deny it-"

Amanda thought, It's de'ja vu like with Francine this morning! Incredible!

Lee tapped her arm then asking, "Are you listening?"

Amanda shook her head and focused on Lee once more replying, "Sure. Don't listen to gossip and if we want to have dinner we can, right?"

Lee absently commented, "Um, yeah. I forgot where I was going with this but you get the picture, so-"

Amanda looked at her watch and remarked, "Gosh, I didn't realize it was so late. I think I should be getting home, don't you? Oh, but let's clean up-"

Lee saw his watch and nodded answering, "Yeah, I'll take you home now. Don't worry about cleaning up. I can do that when I get back. Let me grab my keys."

Later as they pulled into Amanda's driveway and Lee parked Amanda stated, "Well, thank you for tonight. Trying to keep my mind off my troubles with dinner. It was very sweet of you."

Lee shrugged and answered lightly patting her hand, "Ah, it's no big deal. And look, if Julie does start talking Francine will shut her down immediately. You know it's only true if Francine's heard about it. And Francine knows we're not together so don't worry, okay?"

Amanda nodded slowly and remarked, "Okay."

Lee then got out and helped Amanda out of the car and walked her to the door.

She thanked him again and as he turned to go to the car she called to him, "Uh, Lee? Haven't you forgotten something?"

Lee cleared his throat and coming back to her side gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek stating, "Goodnight. Had a good time."

He turned to leave again when Amanda replied, "Well that was very nice, but I was thinking that you can't go anywhere without these."

As Lee turned toward her again she remarked, "Heads up!"

Amanda had tossed his car keys to him and he caught them!

Lee chuckled and replied, "How did you-"

Amanda shrugged commenting, "I keep telling you not to leave them in the ignition. It's very dangerous."

Lee groaned and answered, "What would happen without your help?"

Amanda opened her door to go in and called to him in response, "I hope you never have to find out. Goodnight..."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Temporary Silence

Chapter 7

Finally the day had arrived for Amanda's visit to the ENT. She still hadn't told Dotty of her biggest fear. That the doctor would tell her she'd need a hearing aid!

Things like that are unfortunately normal at any stage of life but Amanda had a hard time wrapping her head around the possibility of never hearing her family and friends the same way again.

And Lee. He'd been so kind to her during this ordeal. Not that he wasn't anyway but it took time for them to connect as friends finally as she eventually found her footing in the Agency life.

The other thought on her mind was that if she'd found someone to love again and something like this occurred, she wouldn't want them to be with her out of a sense of obligation or pity.

No. If she had the worst case scenario, she'd want to try to do it alone. She was already doing it basically alone by raising the boys after she and Joe split up although Dotty had moved in to help her when Joe moved out.

Shaking her head as she got in the car, Amanda thought of all Dotty sacrificed to make sure she and her boys would be all right.

She was a true godsend but they leaned on each other in the tough times. Like when Amanda's father Carl had passed away while Amanda was still in college.

After the funeral Amanda announced that she was quitting school to come home but Dotty wouldn't hear of it!

Amanda argued that night with her stating, "Mother, I just don't want you to be alone at a time like this! You need me-"

Dotty firmly replied, "What I need my darling girl, is for you to finish college and graduate! I want you to be a success in life at whatever you do! But you won't get far unless you finish school! I will be fine! I have your Aunt Lillian to help me as well as the other relatives. Now promise me you'll go back to school?"

Amanda hugged her mother commenting, "All right. As long as you don't sell the house immediately. I do want to help you with that."

Dotty pulled back and responded, "Sweetheart, we'll discuss it after you graduate, all right?"

Amanda nodded and that was the end of that talk. For soon after, Amanda had met Joe and Dotty wound up keeping the house up until the time Amanda and Joe's marriage was on the rocks.

Dotty tapped Amanda suddenly bringing Amanda out of her reverie. "Darling, your seat belt?"

Amanda chuckled and putting it on remarked, "Sorry. I got lost for a minute."

Dotty joked back answering, "No fair, Dear. I'm the one driving, remember? But don't worry. I know how to get to this doctor."

When she and Dotty got to the office Amanda signed in while Dotty told the receptionist who they needed to see.

Amanda filled out the registration forms and gave them back and then it was another twenty minutes before they were called back.

The nurse had them in the exam room another five minutes before the doctor came in finally.

Dr. Harte came in and greeted both ladies and then talked to Amanda who looked to her mother nervously but the doctor insisted she go ahead with what was ailing her.

So Amanda explained about the hearing loss and the ringing in the ears and the infection she had.

She then explained further about her own doctor and how she'd had to see another colleague of his when he was out of town and that the colleague couldn't find the problem which led her and Dotty to him.

Dr. Harte nodded and then put the chair back that Amanda was in and stated, "Let's start by flushing out the ears."

He worked first on the right ear putting a little peroxide in it and then went to do the same with the left. Sensing she was nervous he stated, "Just relax. You'll be okay."

Amanda nodded and answered, " I know, but the room is starting to spin a little."

Dr. Harte responded, "Don't worry. That will pass."

Amanda soon realized that she heard him and then Dotty spoke and Amanda commented, "I can hear both of you now."

The doctor nodded and remarked," Well, that colleague was a blind one to be sure! You're good to go."

They thanked him and as Amanda went to get her coat and purse she thanked him once again as she turned around but he was already gone!

Amanda giggled and Dotty responded, "What's so funny?"

Amanda smiled thinking of a certain agent who would pull that move in the old days and shook her head stating, " Uh nothing, Mother. Let's go home."

They stopped at the grocery for a few things and got home with Dotty stating, "I'm glad we got the wine the other day. I think both of us could use some tonight, hmm?"

Amanda nodded as she hugged Dotty remarking, "Absolutely."

While Dotty put things away Amanda went upstairs closing her bedroom door and got on her phone to dial Lee.

She assumed he was still at work and was right when he answered, "Stetson."

She was grinning ear to ear as she replied, "Hi. Guess who this is?"

Lee began grinning as he realized it was Amanda and stated, "You can hear! That's great! I knew you would! So, everything went okay there? I mean no more doctor visits?"

Amanda sighed and responded with a shake to her head answering, "Only to that one if there's another problem. He was astounded that another doctor couldn't see the wax he had seen! Called the colleague of Dr. Goodman's a blind one at that!"

Lee laughed and smiling queried, "So, does this mean you'd like to maybe go out for dinner and celebrate tonight?"

Amanda smiled replying coyly, "Well if the right person was available,sure..."

Lee chuckled and stated, "Well, whatd'ya know? I just happen to be free tonight. Uh, how about Emelio's? Say, seven thirty?"

Amanda beamed as she commented, "How about six thirty? After all, we have to start with cocktails and appetizers. We don't do that often, do we?"

Lee grinned again and smiling into the phone remarked, "Not by half..."

The End


End file.
